Soul Mate
by Nami 07
Summary: Six years after Li left Sakura, Eriol became her boy friend. He hurts Sakura, she waits for a sign from her soul mate and Yukito comes along. Yukito's the inventor of persocoms and he gives her one. What if Li comes in her way?
1. Sakura's Boy Friend

Disclaimer: How I wish to own Card Captor Sakura but... I just don't!

Hi to all Filipinos out there! (As usual...)

Hurray! I've come up with such a great story! Ahem. You see, this is my second CCS fic, and I think the first one is so clumsy. For those who have read His Chosen Fate (my first CCS fic), Akira Fujiyama's back! (But I think I will put him on my 3rd or 4th chappie.)

I'll write this story in POV style, okay? I think writing in POV is way too easier, and I'll write it like I'm Sakura myself (dream come true!). So what are we waiting for? Let's start the story!

Soul Mate 

CHAPTER 1: Sakura's Boy Friend

Sakura's POV:

I woke up and glanced at the clock. It's 7:06 in the morning. I yawned and something just flashed in my mind. I just... can't remember it. I kept on thinking and I figured out that I had a conversation with my boy friend yesterday at the phone. He said that he would meet me at the private park. I panicked at the thought that he told me that he would see me at exact 7:00! I took a look at the clock again and it's... already 7:16?! I rushed to the bathroom for shower and after that, I wore a red spaghetti top and peach-colored mini skirt. I glanced at the mirror and whispered, "I'm sure, my day will be perfect again with him." I went to my dad's room. He was sleeping at his bed. I went nearer to him and kissed him on his cheek (Hey! No malice! It's just a father-daughter relationship. Nothing else). You see, my dad's already working night shift in his office, while my brother, Touya, is already working abroad. He's a doctor. I walked out of the house and took a taxicab. The taxi rushed to the private park my boy friend told me. After I paid for the fair, I stepped out of the cab and proceeded.

I looked for someone... A very sweet and familiar voice called my name and I immediately turned around. He waved at me and I smiled back. It was Eriol. I stepped forward to him. "Hey, how long have you been waiting? I'm sorry I'm late," I immediately apologized. "That's alright. Let's go now, okay?" He showed me around. Well, Eriol's my boy friend now... he's my first boy friend. At first, I wasn't comfortable with him. But as time flew by and I learned to know him better, I felt... I felt something in my heart that can never be expressed by words. I think I love him. That's the best way to describe it though. But, something's bothering me. I don't know what was it. Maybe, because I just DON'T want to know. All I know is the thought that I love, and ALWAYS love my Eriol. He will be my first and last boy friend. I swear...

I loved that very moment. We walked around the park with no one else bothering us. Suddenly, I felt water dropping from above. I looked up and a drop of rain dropped in my forehead. Rain started to pour and Eriol immediately looked for a place to shelter on, but no luck. He didn't know this place too. He told me that it's just his second time to go to this place. He removed his leather jacket and offered it to me. And because I didn't wear too much clothes, I didn't resist taking them. We ran as fast as we can. I almost slipped but Eriol took my hand and pulled me up. At last, we found a place to shelter on. It was a botanical garden (you know, that one with glass roofs, I don't know what it's called). We immediately sat somewhere and I saw Eriol catching his breath. He looked so cold and tired. "You alright?" I asked him with concern. He nodded, but I know he wasn't. I hugged him and caressed his smooth hair. He was just quiet, like he had a high fever. I really pitied him.

We spent the whole time in the garden until the day finished. The rain hasn't stopped yet. It was really dark, I was so scared. Eriol just sat there until he saw me trembling. He put his hands into my waist and drew me nearer to him. Eriol knew that I was scared to ghosts and stuff. "Don't worry, the guards will look for us if they notice that we're missing," he said in trembling voice. I nodded. We spent the night in there. It was a really memorable experience. A boy and a girl, alone in an isolated place... what will the others think? Probably, they would assume that we did 'something' that young guys mustn't do. I don't think Eriol would do such thing to me. He's so gentle, warm, and kind. It's so great to have someone like him. I didn't think of anything else that time, as I know that my Eriol's always there for me. My eyes closed without me noticing them.

I slowly opened my eyes and found out that I slept at Eriol's lap. "Oh, you're awake," He was caressing my hair. I immediately parted from him, I felt myself blush tremendously. "Oi, it's already sunny," I told him. He stood up and took my hand. He pulled me up and I stood up. We walked our way to the entrance and I heard him whispering. "I want that moment to last forever," I felt myself smile a little after hearing that. At last, we reached the gate. "Hey, how 'bout eating in a luxurious restaurant? Don't worry, my treat," he said, in a cheerful voice. I laughed weakly. He doesn't look like that Eriol I saw yesterday. "I'm sorry but I can't go. My dad must be waiting for me now." "Oh... Okay. I understand you." We both went inside Eriol's car and headed to our house. It's so quiet in there since my father, Fujitaka, is the only person inside. I opened the door and just about to walk in, but Eriol's words stopped me. "Hey Sakura, see me again tomorrow, 'kay?" "Huh? Tomorrow?" "Yeah. And that best friend of yours, you're always telling me, I want to meet her. Let's meet at the carnival at 2:00 in the afternoon." "Sure!" I agreed without hesitation. Eriol got back to the car and waved goodbye at me. I waved back as the car moved.

I went inside and surprised to see my dad sleeping at the dining room. He... He prepared breakfast for both of us. And, there's a cake? When I looked at my wristwatch, it's already 9:00 in the morning. He didn't have to prepare food for me! Although I'm very hungry, I'm the one who must've prepared my breakfast. I know he goes home 5:00 in the morning and he haven't have sleep. I woke him up carefully. He woke up and smiled at me. "Dad, you didn't have to prepare breakfast for me." He shook his head. "I can't do that. It's your mother's birthday, you know?" I slightly covered my lips with my hand when I realized that it really IS my mother's birthday! Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I forgot about it. "Hey, why are you crying? Your mom won't be happy to see you crying at her birthday," he tapped me at the back. I nodded and brushed away my tears with my hands. We celebrated my mom's birthday. The party is really blissful although we're only chatting. I informed my dad about my boy friend and why I went home late. He said he understood me. I remembered that Touya's not with us. I remembered the times that he teased me 'kaiju' and I realized that I missed him. We visited mom's graveyard and it's already dawn when we decided to go home. I decided to call Tomoyo on the phone to notify her about what Eriol told me earlier. She accepted my invitation and asked me to stay in their house tomorrow before going to the carnival. I said yes. We said goodbye to each other and I put the phone down. After that, I went straight to my room and had my way to the bathroom for shower. Then, some things kept on flashing on my mind. I can see the pictures of Kero and... Li Syaoran?! I shook my head. I MUST love Eriol and not Syaoran. Li's a famous star now with the screen name of Akira Fujiyama and I'm certain that he will never remember me. He sounded so sweet when he said 'I love you' to me. But I refused to answer back. Oh!!! Why can't I brush him off my mind?!

I went out of the bathroom with only towel covering my body. I put my clothes on and dried my hair. I told myself to sleep early so I'll wake up early too. I jumped into my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't know why I couldn't help myself of thinking about Syaoran. I ignored it and went to sleep.

I woke up with a beam of sunlight from the windows on my face. I glanced at the clock and found out that it's only 6:00 in the morning. I sighed in relief and went inside the bathroom. I stepped in the bathtub with hot water and relaxed. After I did that, I wore a pink sleeveless top and jeans. I decided to prepare breakfast for dad. "I know he'll love this breakfast." I said as I put the spaghetti, toasted bread, and lemon juice on the dining table. I didn't want to wake my dad up and I wanted to surprise him with the breakfast. I walked out of the house and looked for a taxicab. It headed to Tomoyo's house and I paid for the fair. I pushed the doorbell and someone asked me from the other side of the gate. "Who is it?" "I'm Sakura Kinomoto." I responded cheerfully. The gate opened and someone was there. "Welcome, Miss Kinomoto," she was one of Tomoyo's female private bodyguards, if I didn't mistaken. I had my way inside Tomoyo's enormous mansion, with the help of that woman. "Here we are, miss," she said as we stopped in a huge door. She knocked at the door and someone replied. "Who is it?" She had a gentle and familiar voice. It was Tomoyo. "Miss Kinomoto's looking for you, ma'am," the woman answered politely. "Okay, let her pass in." The woman opened the door. Tomoyo was in her tutu because she's having a ballet lesson. "Hi, Sakura! I really think you're too early," she said as I walked in. "Yeah, I think so too. Maybe I'll just watch you dancing." "Yeah!" she said in agreement. "Okay Tomoyo, give me your best shot," Tomoyo's ballet instructor told her. Tomoyo nodded and the music started dancing. I was astonished as I gazed at Tomoyo. I never thought she would be THAT good in ballet. She danced gracefully with the song. I wonder... Tomoyo still doesn't have a boy friend now. Any guy couldn't resist her charms. Perhaps she's not telling me about it?

The music ended and the instructor exited Tomoyo's room. After that, Tomoyo decided to change her dress. She had a floral-decorated white spaghetti top and red mini skirt. Her hair was cut into two, both were tied by ribbons. "Hey, it looks like you're the one who's having a date," I laughed mischievously. "I don't think so," she smiled as she brushed her soft dark hair. We chatted a bit until she decided to show those videos she took when I was still catching the clow cards. I agreed and she put the videotapes in. The video started rolling in and I was shocked to see Li Syaoran. I realized that she took that video when I was catching the 'fight card' wherein Meilin was battling with the card, and Li Syaoran came to help. I felt myself tremble when I saw Syaoran. He doesn't exactly look like the Syaoran in the present. I was full of thoughts that time. "Hey Sakura, you alright?" I regained my consciousness when Tomoyo noticed me. "Of course, I'm alright." "But you were trembling a minute ago," she asked me with concern. "Ehehe... Maybe I'm just too hungry," I couldn't find another reason other than that. "Really? Maybe we can have lunch now. See?" she showed me her watch. It's already 12:04. "Oh? Time passes by really quick, don't you think?" she just nodded and we both headed down to their dining room.

We sat down the chairs and the waiters started to offer some luxurious foods. My eyes widened in amazement. Is Tomoyo's life always like this? Servants and private bodyguards anywhere, she must've been living completely like a princess. "Okay, Sakura, let's dig in!" Tomoyo told me. "Yeah!" We ate the foods, but not all. There're too many for only the two of us. "Wow! I'm full!" "Let's go meet your boyfriend now, shall we?" "I agree." We both stood up and headed to the garage. "Sakura, don't you mind if we ride in our car?" "Of course I don't mind!" We merrily went inside the car and chatted until we reached the carnival.

"Here we are!" I looked for Eriol around the place. "Sakura, what does your boy friend look like? Who is he?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "Just wait. I'll tell you once we meet him." Then I saw Eriol looking for me. "Hey Eriol!" I shouted at him. Tomoyo looked shocked when I glanced at her. "What's wrong with you?" I asked Tomoyo, but no response. Eriol went nearer to us. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Tomoyo by my side. "Why, if it isn't Tomoyo," Eriol said. I saw Tomoyo smirk upon hearing him speak. "Let's go now," he said.

I didn't know what happened to them at the past, all I know is we had been classmates in the fourth grade. I knew Tomoyo felt somehow uncomfortable with him around. But her perception for him changed when we rode the Ferris wheel. "Tomoyo, aren't you afraid of heights?" he asked. "Don't mind me," Tomoyo then replied furiously. Alas, the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped. And note: we were at the top! Tomoyo cried tremendously and I pitied her. I put my hands into my pocket and drew something. It was a deck of cards. "You're using the Sakura cards?" he asked me. "Of course, I will," I answered back. "Then where's the key?" he asked me again. After hearing that, I realized that the magical key's not hanging in my neck! "Oh no! I forgot it at home!" I informed them. "Now we're doomed. What if this Ferris wheel falls with us? Perhaps we will break our necks and die," Eriol scared Tomoyo. "Stop that!" she shouted at him, both of her hands in her ears, her face still stained with tears. "Just kidding. Of course I won't let that happen to anyone of you. Just don't lose faith, okay?" he said, encouraging Tomoyo. Tomoyo then smiled a bit. To my surprise, the Ferris wheel started moving after that. After that incident, the two became close. I'm really grateful that the two got along well. But why do I look like a chauffer? It looks like some sort of sharp object tore my heart apart. Perhaps I'm jealous? No!!! I mustn't be jealous! They're just friends. Yeah. Just friends.

It was already dawn when we decided to go home. The three of us went inside Eriol's car and headed to our house first. I stepped outside the car and bade goodbye at them. I kept on thinking what would happen inside that car. Will they have a fight? I hope they would get along well. I opened the door with my key and went inside our house. It's really quiet, so I decided to watch TV instead.

I glanced at the calendar and found out that it's already March 31, which meant it would be my birthday tomorrow! So what will I do tomorrow? Oh no! I'm too excited to think! I lied into my bed and became sleepy. I slept hugging a pillow.

I woke up 6:00 in the morning! And yeah, it's my 17th birthday! I cheerfully had a shower and put on my clothes after that. I braided my hair, it looked so cute on me! And I thought of surprising Eriol by going to his apartment. I visited my dad's room and informed him about my birthday. He said he knew about it. "Sakura, is Tomoyo with you yesterday?" he asked. "Yes, dad. Why did you ask?" "Sonome (Tomoyo's mom) called me earlier at the phone. She said Tomoyo didn't go home yesterday. Do you know where she is?" I was puzzled. The last time I saw her, she was with Eriol. "No, I don't know, dad." "Uh, that's okay. Maybe she's at home now." "Gotta go now, dad. See 'ya around." I went out the house and looked for a taxicab. We headed to the apartment where Eriol lived.

I got out of the car and into the apartment, still puzzled. I asked the attendant where Eriol Hiragizawa lived. I dashed into the room with excitement and got the spare key Eriol gave me on my bag. The doorknob clicked, I opened the door. "Oh my God!" I was very stunned in what I just saw.

END OF CHAPTER

So what do you think? Can you guess what Sakura saw? Hehehe. If you don't know, I guess you have to wait for my next chappie. And hey, to those Syaoran fans, don't worry! I won't let that Eriol to have Sakura. I'll make a way. And the lemon? Oh yeah. Maybe I'll put it on my next chappie... I still don't know! And I don't know when will I update. Well, um, maybe on November? Yeah, okay. (I'm sorry you have to wait 'til November. I've got tons of assignments and projects to do! And we'll have a semester break on November. Woohoo!) So see 'ya on November, guyz!


	2. Traitors

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own CCS. I'm just a high school girlie!

Mwahaha! It's me again! And thanks for those who have read and reviewed my dear fanfic. And I'm grateful to thank my friends in the real world who supported my story: John, Gizelle, Adel, Rose, Nikka, and many, many more! Thanks to you guys!

But I warn you! A thirteen-year-old girl won't know anything about those LEMON thingies, so I still think I won't meet your expectations with this sort of thing. Let's start the second chappie!

**Soul Mate**

CHAPTER 2: Traitors 

Sakura's POV:

"Oh my God!" I was stunned in what I just saw. Tomoyo's above Eriol, he's between her legs. They were both naked. They're having... sex?! I heard Tomoyo moaning, Eriol was smiling with satisfaction. When they realized that I was looking at them, they both looked at me, they looked disturbed. Why can't I move? It's as if my body was petrified when they gazed at me. Tears started to gather in my eyes. I realized that Eriol had put on his clothes when I regained my control to my body again. I started to run, I ran as fast as I can. When I looked back, I saw Eriol chasing after me; Tomoyo was behind him with only towel covering her naked body. I shook my head to know if it was just a bad dream. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare but too bad, this is reality. At last, I reached the outside.

I immediately looked for a taxicab. I couldn't help crying inside the cab. "Hey miss, you all right?" the taxi driver asked me with concern. I just nodded as a reply. "But I think you're not," he said. "Please don't mind me. You're not involved with this, mind your own business," I told him because I was quite annoyed by his questions. "Is it because of a guy?" he asked me again, but I remained silent this time. "You see, some men are not contented with a single girl. That's the reason why, am I correct?" he asked me and I nodded. "But not all of us are like that. Don't lose hope, Sakura." I was startled after I heard him say my name. "Who are you anyway?" I curiously asked him. "You still don't recognize me, do you?" he turned to me slightly and I simply recognized him. "Yamazaki?" "At last, after a hundred years, you recognized me. Ehehe," he said teasingly. (You guys thought it was Syaoran, huh? Too bad!) "How did you know the reason I was crying?" I said cheerfully and wiped my tears off. "It's just a guess, though. That already happened to my Chiharu," he explained. "YOUR Chiharu? What do you mean?" I asked. "She's my girl friend now, 'ya know? His lousy ex-boy friend played with her precious heart. I comforted her and then, courted her. That's what happened," he explained. He told me some more details about my friend, Chiharu, until we reached our house. "Well, gotta go! Just say hello to Chiharu for me, okay?" I jump out from the car and handed him my payment for the fair. "No, I won't take that. The fair is free for you," he refused to get the money. "Really? Thanks a lot!"

The car moved and I went inside our house. I went straight to my room and grabbed the teddy bear my brother gave me (you know, that teddy bear Sakura got from Touya on summer festival). Those words of Yamazaki still echoed in my ears. Perhaps I would love another man? Then who will it be?

I lied on my bed and looked up the ceiling. I saw pictures of my past, the images of the persons who had been very important to me. These include my relatives, my friends, my love ones... I wrote a letter to my brother. I wrote all the things that happened. Perhaps, he could help me with this kind of thing, because he already has a wife: Mizuki-sensei. I finished the letter and read it once more. I went outside our house and looked for the mailbox. I dropped the letter there and went straight home.

The phone rang suddenly. I rushed there and picked it up. "Hello?" I cheerfully answered the phone. "Sakura? Is it Sakura?" I was surprised to hear that voice. It was Tomoyo. "What do you want?" I said roughly. "Are you mad at me?" she asked. "Just get to the point, okay?!" I shouted at the phone. "You see... Eriol's my ex. So, I was so shocked when I found out that he was your boy friend. And... that night, I didn't go home. I just can't resist his charms, and we had ---"I dropped the phone immediately. I just can't stand to think that they really had sex. Seeing them right there, both naked, gave me the creeps. I don't want to think about it anymore!

I went upstairs and started thinking. Who will I love? Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" I rushed downstairs and immediately opened the door. It was the mailman. "Mail delivery for Miss Sakura Kinomoto!" he said cheerfully. "Thanks," I said as I accepted the letter. I closed the door. I looked at the back of the letter and found out that this mail is from... Eriol?! The smile on my lips disappeared, and smirked instead. This is how the letter reads:

_My Dear Sakura, _

I wrote this in a letter because I know that you will not answer the phone if I call you. I know you can never forgive me for what I have done to you, but please, hear my reasons. You see, I didn't expect to see Tomoyo in the carnival with you. And... I felt something in my heart. I felt the love that I felt when she was still my girl friend. Yes. And I seduced her. The thing you least expect happens. Bear that to your mind. I forced her to go inside my room and she didn't resist. I know she loves me too. And... 'That' happened. I'm really sorry but that's what happened. I really think that she's my soul mate, so you can find yours too. And I know, if you come with me, you will never be comfortable with me, because I love you only as my sister. Remember that all people have only one soul mate.

Sayonara.

Eriol Hiragizawa

Tears continuously dropped in my eyes. How can he write such a letter like that? To tell me that I'm not worthy to have him? I crumpled the paper and threw it in the trashcan. I went upstairs again, still sobbing. I lied into my bed and hugged m teddy bear. I kept on thinking. Find my soul mate? Who will it be then? I remembered something from my favorite love pocketbook. The girl in the story looked for her soul mate by waiting for signs. She said that if a man would be dating her on Wednesday, exactly 5:00 in the afternoon, that would be her soul mate. Then what will be the sign for me? Um... Uh... I kept on thinking with one of my fingers over my lips. Perhaps, the man who would give me 14... no, 15, white roses, he would be my soul mate. I didn't want 3 red roses which mean I love you, not 17 roses which means I'm seventeen, just 15, exactly 15. Oh, I hope someone would do that. I don't want to be an old maid!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "What is it now?!" I was tired of going upstairs, then downstairs. I forcefully opened the door. "Who is it?!" I was so mad, I didn't realize there stood Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. "Why were you acting like that?" Naoko asked me. "...And were you crying?" Rika asked and took a closer look at me. I didn't realize that my face was still stained with tears. "Ehehe... Not really," I said, wiping away my tears. "You can never lie to us. We're friends, remember?" Chiharu said. "Yeah, I guess so," I said. "Let's go shopping, shall we?" Rika invited. "Surely," the three of us chorused. Luckily, we saw Yamazaki in his cab. "Hey, Yamazaki!" Chiharu shouted. The cab immediately stopped at us. "At the shopping mall, please," Rika said." "Sure!" Yamazaki answered cheerfully.

"Why don't we invite Tomoyo out?" Naoko suggested. "If you will be with Tomoyo, I won't come with you guys," I said rebelliously. "But why?" Rika asked. I told the whole thing and they were shocked in disgust. "Eeewwie!" the girls chorused. "So will you come with me, or with Tomoyo?" I made them choose. "Of course, we will choose you. I won't talk with Tomoyo anymore after what you have told us," Chiharu said. "So, how did you know where I was living?" I raised a question. "Simple. Yamazaki told us," Chiharu answered.

We chatted for a few minutes until we reached the shopping mall. "You want me to go with you guys?" Yamazaki suggested. "Sure! You're gonna carry our things, right?" Chiharu said in assurance. "Yeah, whatever," he said and parked the car in the parking lot. We had a good time in the mall, shopping and chatting. I found out few things about my friends. Rika already had a boy friend: our Terada-sensei. Naoko also had one, a man he met on a 'supernatural and ghost clan'. I know I'm the only one who did't have boy friend. I heard shouting and screaming. "Hey guys, what is that?" we passed through tons of people. "Oh, I remember! Akira Fujiyama (it's Li's screen name, okay?) has a concert in here today! We joined the people and I saw Syaoran on stage. He was rockin', tons of ladies drooling over him. Is that the Syaoran that I used to know? He looked somehow different from the Syaoran from the past. People change as the time gradually flies. I guess what Eriol said is true: what you least expect happens.

"Let's go now, guys," I suggested. "Can't you see, Sakura? That's Li! And he's so popular now!" "Of course I know. That's why I don't want to stay here," I said. "Very well, let's go now. Sakura might cry again," Yamazaki teased me. "Hey! I'm not a cry baby, you know?" we laughed all the way. I took a glance at Syaoran again. Sayonara, Li.

It's already dark when we decided to go home. It was really a great day. I went inside our house and went straight to the bathroom and had shower. I sang as I wetted my whole body with water. I'm gonna forget Eriol. I promise. I finished having shower and dried my hair. I watched TV for a moment, but turned it off when I saw Li on the commercial. I lied into my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep after that.

It's already morning when I woke up and heard many voices downstairs. "Hey, what's the big fuss, dad?" I said loudly as I went downstairs, still yawning. My eyes widened for what I just saw. Tons of handsome men inside our house, holding roses, chocolates, and stuff toys. They're... they're courting ME?! No way! I rushed to my dad, who was trying to slow down the men. "Dad, what's this all about?" I asked immediately. "I don't know either. They said, you're friends told them that you already broke up with your boy friend. Is that true?" dad said and I just nodded. I clapped once to get their attention and said "Okay guys, please fall in line!" I sat in the chair and men started to court me. They gave me roses first, but as I counted them, I said, "I'm sorry, you can't be my boy friend."

Many men tried, but still, no one had given me 15 white roses. The last one was standing there, holding some white roses. I hoped that it was fifteen as he approached me. I didn't care who is it. He gave me the roses and I counted them. It was only 14 and I sighed. But for my surprise, he said, "Here's another one." He gave another white rose, which makes it 15 white roses! I looked up to him and I was shocked to see who it was.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yay! Chapter 2 done! I really love ending my stories like that. I want to make it suspense, so many of you would keep on reading! Don't worry, I'll try not to leave it like that too long. I'll update as fast as I can! So just give me your reviews, okay! Give me, give me, give me!


	3. Sakura's Soul Mate?

Disclaimer: Here we go again. As I said so many times before, I don't own anything related to CCS, except this story itself, along with the plot.

It's so hard to do this fic with loads of projects to do. But I'm doing my best not to make you wait 'coz I love you guys sooo much! Mwahhhhh!

**Soul Mate**

**CHAPTER 3: Sakura's Soul Mate**

I was so shocked to see the man who was standing next beside me. He was a bit familiar to me though. "Yukito?" I asked, quite unsure. "How did you recognizes me?" he asked. "Of course, I would," I said mischievously. He was my childhood crush, until Syaoran came. But I guess... I guess I already found my soul mate. "So... Would you be my girl friend?" he asked. "Hai!" I answered without hesitation, knowing that he would never betray me. He's my soul mate, my one and only soul mate.

He asked me out in and I came along. I've sometimes thought that he's quite a nerd, but I've realized now that he's sweet and kind. He's a genius who had invented persocoms, if I didn't mistaken. (persocoms are humanoid robots for your information, if you're not watching Chobits) We walked sweetly, my hand held in his, I didn't care where he's dragging me into. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't dare 'take advantage' on me. He's 22 years old now, and he's already matured.

He dragged me to a very familiar place. "Hey Sakura, have you been in here?" he asked softly. I scanned the place and stunned when I realized that we're at the same park where Eriol and I were stranded. "Gosh, I'm surprised to know that you know this place. Ehehe..." I said. "Of course, I would. I own this private park myself." My jaw almost fell in the ground after what I just heard. "You see, this park is made specially for lovers who would like to date privately. No one is allowed to go inside after a couple had already went in," he explained. I noticed his big thick eyeglasses; he kept on telling me about such things. It made me think again that he's really a nerdy. But that doesn't matter. As long as we love each other, there wouldn't be a problem. "Anyway, how did you know that I broke up with my ex?" I asked curiously. "Your brother told me," he answered. "My brother Touya?" I asked him again. "He said you sent him a letter about it, and he actually told me. I found it out just earlier today. I thought of going in your house and encouraging you, but I was really surprised to see tons of men in your house," he said, which made me smile a bit. "...I never thought of courting you, but Touya told me that you had a huge crush on me when you're little," he said which made me feel heat rising on my body and blushed. He looked and smiled at me, which made me blush even more.

It was really quiet in there when I decided to break the silence between the two of us. "Um, Yukito?" "Yes?" "Do you know this place much?" I raised a question. "Yeah. Why did you ask?" he asked me. "No, nothing," I shook my head. Memories of Eriol came back to me as we went inside the place. "Hey, look at that. Wanna pick some flowers in there?" he pointed a place from afar and I fixed my eyes on there. The smile disappeared on my lips. "Is anything the matter?" he asked me with concern. "I don't want to go near there," I said. "Uh, okay." It was the exact place where Eriol and I shared the night. As we passed the place I didn't dare look at it.

We reached the exit gate. "Let's go to my 'persocom shop'. I will give you one," he suggested. "Really?" I wore a smile on my face again. Almost all of the people here in Tokyo already had persocoms. I guess I'm the only one left behind. "It's just near here, we can walk our way there," he suggested. We walked, our hands still held together, many people gazing at us. At last, we arrived in the shop. As went inside, employees said 'good morning, sir' to Yukito. I bet he's very rich now, with lots of possessions in his own. "Persocoms DO look like people," I said, still amazed. "Choose one and I'll give it to you," he said. I looked around. All the persocoms look similar for me, but one attracted my whole attention. I guess Yukito saw me stare at that persocom. "You want that one?" "Huh?" "You see, that persocom is made specially for 'Fujiyama fans'," he clarified. And yes, it does look exactly like Syaoran! His face, his body, his soft, smooth skin. It's really him, except that it has big robotic ears. It was then I realized that Yukito's already getting it and turned it on. The persocom then went to life and opened its eyes. I felt myself blushing, but I shook my head. I must love Yukito now, as he's my soul mate. And another thing, this Syaoran is just a persocom. I must wake up in this massive illusion.

Yukito brought me back to my house with the persocom. We're already beside the door of our house when Yukito told me, "This persocom can be your bodyguard, and even your maid." "But I don't need---"I was petrified when Yukito grabbed my waist and drew me nearer to him. He kissed me, in the lips. I didn't know why I let him possess my lips back then. He was so aggressive, he even tried to push his tongue inside my lips; I felt his breath in my face. He laid a hand on my breast, into my waist, down to my 'private organ', as if he was memorizing my figure. It lasted for some time, but I never kissed back. I then came to realization that this guy isn't Syaoran. I pushed him back forcefully, gasping my breath. It took him some time to catch his breath too and finally apologized to me. "I'm really sorry, Sakura, I need to go home now. See you later on in my house," he bade goodbye to me. I touched my lips in disappointment; it's my first kiss. But I guess, it's okay. He's my soul mate. But... Why was I thinking about Syaoran that time? Perhaps I should forget about him now. But wait! How could I forget him with this persocom roaming around the house? Gosh, this is getting more complicated.

I went inside our house with the persocom following me. I was so nervous, as if the real Syaoran was in here, inside our house, but I made it inside my room. He was still following me, it was a bit annoying. I grabbed my towel and went inside the bathroom. I put off the clothes and turned the shower on. What really surprised me is to see the persocom peeking through the bathroom door!! (Duh, she forgot to close it) I immediately pushed the door to avoid him from seeing my naked body more. But then, he pushed the door again to see me. This time, I grasped my towel and covered it into my body. "What's the big idea?!" I asked him furiously. "Master Yukito told me to look after Miss Sakura," he answered politely. "Listen. I own you, and I'm your master now, so you take my orders, understood?" I forced my lips to smile at him. His eyes flickered and answered "Hai" "So, you mustn't peek in the bathroom from now on, okay?" I commanded. His eyes sparkled again and answered "Hai". I closed the bathroom door and locked it. Why did Yukito create a persocom like that? I took off the towel and turned on the shower. I didn't dare blink, because I was glaring at the bathroom door. What if he smashes the door and takes a look at me again? I finished showering after a couple of minutes, and thank God. He didn't glance at me even once after what I told him. I think he's a good boy after all!

I went outside the bathroom with only towel covering my naked body. I took a look at him. He was just sitting at one of the corners of the room, staring at me. I seriously think he's quite scary, as if he wants to take my life from me. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You're scary, you know?" I requested. He actually reacted to what I just said; his once scary face became lively with a smile on his lips. "Well that's more like it," I said, staring at him. I personally think he's handsome and cute... But hey! I mustn't be drooling over a strange persocom like this, and I already have my soul mate! I shook my head and focused my attention on looking for a nice outfit. I went inside the bathroom again, just to wear my dress.

I went outside the bathroom and outside my room (the bathroom's inside the room). Then, Syaoran (let me call him Syaoran, I'm tired of typing 'the persocom', 'the persocom') followed me. "Why are you still following me?" I asked, still annoyed. "Akira must protect you at any cost, master," he answered courteously. I blushed slightly but I ignored it. "Your name will be Syaoran from now on, okay?" "Hai." "And one more thing, you call me Sakura, okay?" I said. "Yes, Sakura." I personally think this persocom is really kawaii (for those who don't know the meaning of kawaii, it means cute) the way he acts, the way he speaks. He's so much different from the real Syaoran, you know? He was too rude, impolite, bad mannered... But I presume they are the traits that I love in Syaoran. Hey, what am I thinking?!

We went outside the house; I was holding him by the hand. Several eyes were glaring at me. In the corner of my eye, I saw a lady running with something on her hands. "Hey, Sakura!" I turned to her, and I the smile on my lips curved down. "What gave you the guts to go here, Tomoyo?" I said angrily. "What? I thought you already forgot Eriol..." she said, quite disappointed. "You haven't answered my question yet." "Look a this," she handed me a paper. I was really shocked to see a picture of Yukito and me! And much worse, it was shot just earlier when he kissed me. "Where did you get this?!" I asked. "I printed it, it's from the net. I went here just to congratulate you for having Yukito as your boy friend now..." "Oh really?! Like this would happen if you didn't fuck with Eriol! Now go away, slut!" I clenched my fist, but I saw Tomoyo's face turn gloomy and started to cry. She ran away and immediately went inside her car. I ignored her, trying to be tough. I went back inside our house and decided not to go to Yukito's place right now. News sure does have wings, huh?

I went inside my room and sighed. I can't believe I just said that rude thing to Tomoyo... But wait! That's nothing compared to what they had done to me. I'm going to be tough... for vengeance. I turned on the TV and sat in my bed. I was trying to think positive that time, I was smiling, my legs dangled. But... I couldn't help myself of thinking the good times that I shared with my loved ones, my friends. I envied Tomoyo in my childhood, but I used to think that she's nothing compared to the one and only card captor. I didn't know that I was bursting in tears that time; I came to my realization when Syaoran approached and comforted me. He tapped my back and removed my tears with his bare hands. I stared straight to his eyes; he was staring at me too. "You're so kawaii..." he said softly. His voice was like music in my ears. We lied into my bed; he was on top of me. "I love you..." he said. He started kissing me in neck, up to my cheeks, and to my mouth. This is time first time that I kissed back. Our tongues were dancing in harmony; he started unbuttoning my blouse. He held me tighter. I was so shocked that my worst nightmare came.

END OF CHAPTER

So what do you think will happen next? Please vote for your choice:

Sakura's father will see them doing 'that' and he will die because of heart attack

Yukito will see them and say that Chobits password thingy to erase Syaoran's data

Eriol will go to Sakura's room to come back to her and will see them

Tomoyo will see them and shots the scene with her video cam and tell it to others

If you want one of these to happen in Chappie 4, just click the Go button on the lower left side of the screen and type the letter of your choice. I'm sorry I didn't put the choices 'Sakura will be pregnant' or 'the real Syaoran will see them' because that won't happen 'yet'. And another thing, I don't know when to put Syaoran in my fic. I promise I'll make a way.

Hey, it will be our periodical test on November 3-5, please wish me luck! And you can also support me with your reviews. I really need them... PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!


	4. The Real Syaoran

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with CCS, okay?

I'm back!!! Well, our exam's through now and it went well. I'm really grateful that many of you guyz read and reviewed my fic. They were my inspiration. Please keep it up!

**SOUL MATE**

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Real Syaoran**

Syaoran was gasping his breath, unbuttoned and removed my dress and kissed me again. I was engulfed in an ample hallucination when I then came to my realization that I was just about to have sex with a persocom! I was just about to part from him and put on my clothes back, but darn it... The doorknob clicked and the door opened. And much worse, the guy standing beside it was... Yukito; his eyes wide open in shock. I was petrified, unable to do or even say something. He shook his head; he couldn't believe I just had betrayed him. "You... You traitors..." he was just about to cry, his fists clenched with fury. Finally, my body was already in my control. I slipped on my dress as fast as I can. "Chobits..." Yukito murmured, his face hidden beneath his gray hair. I was startled. I didn't even know what he just said. Syaoran quickly responded to the word. "Hey! What are you doing?!" I asked in curiosity. "Shut up, you bitch!" he said loudly and revealed his face. It was red... in anger. I was really scared.

"Erase all your data about Sakura." "What?!" I was startled. Syaoran's eyes sparkled as a response. "Now let's go home," Yukito said. "Yes, master." They walked out of the room and Yukito glanced at me. I looked at him blankly. He closed the door and I jumped onto my bed. Thoughts started to roam in my head.

Darn... Yukito became my boy friend just this morning, and we're already through? What the heck is that? I mustn't have let that persocom do that to me. He emptied my mind! No, no, no... I mustn't have let Yukito buy me a persocom so identical to Syaoran in the first place. Sigh... I never thought love would be this hard.

I headed to the rooftop with my head still full of thoughts. I sat down on the edge and let my feet dangle. I always go there whenever I get problems. "Oh, I got it!" I exclaimed. Something just popped in my mind. How about erasing my memory of Syaoran? I know he's not gonna remember me anymore... I must forget him too, so I wouldn't be hurt. Perhaps this is the only way.

I obtained the erase card from my pocket and the magical key hanging on my neck. I stared at the card, still not knowing what to do. Unknowingly, the wind blew hard and the card slipped on my hand. I tried to catch it but no luck. And much worse, I almost fell too! But to my surprise, two muscular arms wrapped in my waist pulled me up. I turned around and I was astounded to see whom it was. "Li!" my jaw almost touched the ground in bewilderment. "Hey, that was a little close," he said jokingly. "How did you know where I live?" I asked. "Well, I got sources," he answered. "And what are you just doing in here?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe I missed you." I felt my face turn scarlet, but I ignored it. "You must not visit me again, understood?" I said. "But why?" he asked, his smile curved down. "You see, I already have a boy friend," I explained. "What the hell?!" "Yeah, and it was YU-KI-TO. He's my soul mate," I said. "Darn him..." I heard him whispering. "Too bad, he came first," I smiled at him jokingly. But when I glanced at his face, it was red in rage. "Syaoran? You alright?" I asked. He just walked out and left me alone. "What's with him?" I asked myself. I thought he's gonna blush again when he hears the word Yukito...

"What am I gonna do now? The erase card flew away and 'he' came back. How can I ever forget about him?!" I went out and heard the phone ringing. I picked it up. "Moshi-moshi, Kinomoto residence! Who is it?" I cheerfully answered the phone. "Sakura?" said the voice from the other line. "Yukito!" I said merrily. "Um, Sakura, sorry for what happened earlier. I was just a little surprised of what happened..." "Nah, that's okay. It's my fault in the first place. So, why did you call?" "I just wanted to say sorry." "Uh, okay. Hey, what was that Chobits thingy that you said?" I asked in curiosity. "Well, that's some kind of password and you can command him anything. It can only be used in Chobits series persocom like that one you had though," he clarified. "Oh. So anyone can do it?" "Nope, only I can do it since I'm the inventor and only my voice was recorded in it. Oh, hey! You're not planning to use it to that persocom, are you?" he shouted. "Of course, not. Why would I?" "That's more like it. Hey, you will have classes next week, right," he said. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Must go now! I must buy my things for school!" I said in a hurry. "You don't really need to rush, do you?" "Ehehe... Not really. Okay, bye now!" "Bye!" I put the phone down. I sighed and headed to my room. I wore a red sleeveless top with Chinese collar and a red mini skirt.

I finally went out of the house and set off to the nearest mall just to buy the things that I needed for school. I looked for notebooks, pens, and many other things. I paid for them in the counter. I was on my way home when I accidentally bumped someone and dropped my things. "Oh, I'm sorry..." I said as I leaned down to get them, not noticing who that the guy was. He leaned down too and helped me. Our eyes met and I was quite delighted... I... I didn't know why. We both stood up. "Fancy meeting you here," he said. "Yeah. Me too, Syaoran," I said, smiling back at him. "So, you would you let me help you carry those?" he asked, pointing on the things I bought. "Nah, that's okay. It's not too heavy though," I started to walk away. But to my surprise, he knelt down and begged me. "Please? Please? Please?" he asked. I gazed around; several people were looking at us. "Will you stop that stupidity, Syaoran?" I somehow felt annoyed. "I won't leave this place until you let me help you," he said. "Okay, okay! I won't lose anything if let you do this, right?" I said. He stood up and got my things.

We headed to our house; numerous eyes were glaring at me. We finally arrived at the entrance door of our house. "Okay, you give me those things and you may go now, Syaoran," I said. "Can't I go in?" "No place for you here. Hey! How did you get inside anyway?" I asked curiously. "The door was open and I didn't hesitate to go in," he explained. 'Oh... I remembered. Maybe Yukito forgot to close the door when he went out,' I thought. "Gotta go now," I said. He handed me my things and winked at me. I ignored it and went inside our house. I closed and locked the door.

I went to my room and jumped to my bed. I closed my eyes and every thing turned white. And then, I just felt kind of... sleepy... In a little while, I just began dreaming. (--)...

It was... kinda blurry... A guy was standing next to a lady. Their faces were both sad... The lady was just about to cry when the guy gave her a bouquet of roses. He then turned his back to her and started walking away. The lady yelled something and this made the guy turn around.

I woke up with golden rays of sun beaming on my face. I felt sweat all over my face. I glanced at the clock and it was just 6:35 am. I started recalling my dream... Was it a nightmare? Or is it a sign? I just don't know...

I headed to our kitchen and cooked breakfast. I ate, still thinking about my baffling dream. 'Gosh, this is getting really complicated... Does Syaoran have feelings for me? But even if he has, I can't give back love to him... I already have my soul mate...' these thoughts were roving inside my mind.

----------------------A Week Later-------------------------

"Wow! At last! Time for school!" I said lively as I glanced at my trusty alarm clock. I went inside the bathroom and had shower. After that, I wore my new uniform of Sejyu High School and finally left my room. I was surprised to see my father cooking breakfast for both of us. "Thanks, dad," I said as I sat down on the chair. "No problem. I don't want you to be late in school though." After eating, I was ready to set off for school. "Hey, don't forget your lunch!" I was stopped by father's words. "Thank you very much!" I said as he handed me my lunch. "Gotta go now! Take care, dad!" I went out of the house and saw a classy car. "Ride on!" said Yukito inside the car. "Thanks!" I said as I went in. We headed to our school and when we reached the destination, I hurriedly went out. I waved goodbye to Yukito as the car moved.

"Oi, Sakura!" I heard a familiar voice from afar. "Hi, Chiharu!" I smiled back. Naoko and Rika were also there. We had chitchat for a minute until the bell rang. "Hey, I heard from the others that we will have a cutie in our class..." Rika mumbled as we made our way in the classroom. "Really? Then who is it?" I asked in curiosity. "I dunno," she answered.

At last, we reached the classroom. My friends and I sat in vacant seats and chatted. "Oh, no..." I said. "Why?" Naoko asked. "Look." I pointed at a girl sitting in a chair at the corner. "What the hell? Tomoyo's our classmate?" Chiharu muttered in disappointment. "And just look at that!" Naoko pointed at a guy reaching for Tomoyo. "Oh no! Eriol's in our class too?! This will be trouble," Rika said. I just remained silent, recalling what just happened between them. Is Tomoyo pregnant? Will she get kicked off the school if the headmaster finds out? I had no idea.

In a few minutes, the teacher went inside. "Ohayo gozaimasu," the teacher greeted. "Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei," the whole class greeted back. "Okay, you may sit down now." We obeyed her immediately. The teacher was just about to say something when something or someone caught her attention in the classroom door. "Hey mister, you're late," she scolded that person outside the door. "Gomennasai, sensei." Oh my God, that voice... I know that voice! Is it he? Don't tell me he's also my classmate?!

END OF CHAPTER 

Fourth chapter done! Phew! That was somehow hard to write (And I mean it! It took me so many days to finish this one! I still don't know why...). It is obvious who the guy standing beside the door is. And if you still don't know, you need to wait for the next chappie! (Too bad!)

Just keep reading and reviewing my fic, okay? Don't worry, I accept anonymous reviews. It doesn't matter anyway. I will post the next chappie as soon as possible! I promise!


	5. An Unexpected Classmate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with CCS, okay?

Hey, I got something to clarify to you guys… The persocom Syaoran and Sakura didn't do IT. They were just about to do the S-E-X thingy when Yukito came. Sorry for the blurry details.

Thanks again for reviewing my fic… You know, I already received my grades and they are pretty high! I really think CCS and your reviews are my inspiration… Just keep reviewing! I accept comments and anything you think about my story.

Anyway, thanks a lot to these guys for reviewing:

YuToMe (Nikka)

snowcat-09(Lindsey)

kishi-nataki(Adel)

Black-Fire-Dragon-15

zeddy222

schoolqueen

BeautyOfTheRose

Leosa

Star Cherry

Thank you very much!!! (Well, those guyz with names on the right side are my schoolmates, and they're their real names…)

Enough of these talks… Why not just start the next chappie? Yonde kudasai! Oh, hey… In this chappie, the infos I stated about Sakura & Syaoran are factual. And another thing, let's just presume that it happened in this day…

**SOUL MATE**

CHAPTER FIVE: An Unexpected Classmate 

'Oh my God… Why is he in here?!' I kept babbling in my mind. He stepped forward, gasping his breath as if he ran kilometers away. Several girls screamed and drooled over him… He looked at me, and even stared. "Okay, you may come in now," the teacher told him, so he did. He headed to the vacant seat beside me and sat. "Hi!" he cheerfully greeted me. "And what are you just doing in here?" I asked sarcastically. "Of course, I'm here to study." "But why here?" I asked the second time. "Because I miss you…" he whispered into my ears. I felt my face turn scarlet. Great. This is just great. I'm trying to forget him but look at what just happened. How the hell can I ever do that?!

We introduced ourselves one by one. It's already my turn. "Konichiwa. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. My birth date is on April 1, 1987 and I'm already 17 years old. Nice to meet you all," I mumbled at the front of the class. The truth is, I had more things to say. But the thing is, Syaoran was gawking at me, and I was some kind of distracted. I went back to my seat and he tapped me at the back. "Good job," he said but I ignored him. What's the big deal anyway? Now it's his turn. He went at the front and many girls screamed. "Ahem. I'm Li Syaoran from Hong Kong. My birth date is July 3, 1986 and I'm already 18. My blood type is O. I love gym and math class. I wanted to study here because I wanted to be with Sakura Kinomoto," he said oddly. Why the heck did he say that? A number of eyes looked fiercely at me. He went back to his seat.

Hours passed and the class' already over. I chitchat with my friends again about 'him'. "Hey! Was Li that cute guy you were portraying earlier?" Naoko asked. "Yeah, I think so," Chiharu answered. "And what was the meaning of what he said?" Rika asked me, her eyes were looking at me suspiciously. "Huh? I didn't know about it either. I swear." "Hey, your prince' already looking for you," Chiharu tapped my arms and pointed Syaoran. "What made you certain that I'm the one he's looking for?" I asked her and she just shrugged. Unexpectedly, he reached for me and my friends giggled. "Want me to take you home?" he asked. "No, thanks. Yukito's gonna pick me up," I refused. "Uh. Maybe next time… Ja ne!" he said. I raised an eyebrow as a response and he walked away.

I walked a few meters away and I finally reached the school gate. And obviously, I saw Yukito and his car. "Hi!" he said. I went nearer to him. I went inside the car and it started to move.

"So, how's school?" he asked. "It's really weird. What I least expected happened…" I said. "Huh?" "Oh, nothing, nothing. Ehehe… Just forget about it," I said mischievously. "So, Who did you meet in class?" he asked unexpectedly. "Well, my classmates are Naoko, Chiharu, Rika… Tomoyo… Eriol…" the smile on my lips suddenly disappeared and I stopped talking. "Hey, you alright?" he asked me with concern. "It's Eriol… He was my ex…" "Oh, sorry…" he said.

We arrived at our house in time. I pushed the doorbell until I heard someone coming. The person unlocked the door from the inside and I cheerfully greeted. "Hi dad---" "Hey, long time no see, kaiju!" a very familiar voice said. "Touya?! What are you doing here?" I asked, still astonished. "Why? You don't want me in here?" he said. "Nah, of course, not," I said while I walked past him and closed the door. "Miss Mizuki! I'm glad to see you here!" I cheerfully greeted her, and she smiled at me as a reply. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Miss Mizuki (Sakura's teacher in the fourth grade) is Touya's wife now. We chatted for a while when I decided to prepare dinner. "Um, excuse me for a while, okay? I'm gonna prepare dinner," I said as I stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna help you," Miss Mizuki tried to stand up too, but I stopped her. "No need. I know you're still tired from the trip," I said. "Thanks for the concern," she said. "You're welcome," my reply. "Hey, will you do it now? I'm really hungry," Touya said. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever…" I said, quite annoyed.

I headed to the kitchen, humming the tune of my favorite song. It's the song "1000 Words" of Kumi Koda from my favorite PS2 game, Final Fantasy X-2. I guess Kero influenced me to be a game fanatic. Ohhh… I miss Kero. I remember the moment that he and Yue disappeared right before my eyes. It's a good thing that Yue left Yukito alone. And after that… I lived as a normal person. No more card capturing, my life became boring. But I guess… I guess that's the way the cogs of fate turned. Sigh…

"Hey, you slowpoke! What are you waiting for? Do it fast!" my brother seemed to see me daydreaming. "Yes, master!" I said playfully.

And after a few minutes… "Dinner's ready!" I said loudly as I carried two plates plentiful of dishes. The first one has stir-fry and the other one has dimsum. And, I made some sushi too. I put it in the dinner table and served everyone. "Wow, your cooking is really excellent!" Miss Mizuki said as she savored the taste of the stir-fry. "Ehehe… I learned it from dad," I said humbly. "Not really," my dad hastily reacted. "Hey, not bad for a kaiju," obviously, Touya said that. "Cut it out!" I said, really annoyed.

After lunch, my dad decided to be off for his job. "Good bye, dad! Take care!" I said as he went out of the house. "So… Where will you two sleep?" I asked. "In dad's room," Touya responded. "But his bed's too small for you two!" I said. "Well… In that case… Mizuki's sleeping at the floor." "Sicko! You serious?!" I said furiously. "Hehehe. Of course, not. I'm just gonna sleep at the couch, and Mizuki on the bed," he said sweetly. "Oh honey, you're so sweet," Miss Mizuki said. "Yeah, for you, sweety," he replied. I really think they are sweet, but kinda… out of style.

I headed to my room and jumped into my bed. I closed my eyes and hugged my Rikku plushie. But hey… Did I miss something important? I wonder… Oh no! I had homework! I hurriedly jumped off from bed, got my things and headed to my study table. "This math assignment is just easy… with a calculator. Hehehe." I started doing it. After an hour, and another, and another… no!!! Why can't I finish it?! The problems are too hard from me! The clock struck twelve and I froze. Those ghost stories of Naoko brushed in my mind. And yet, it's 12 o'clock in the evening. I then decided to stop doing my homework now. I kept my things and turned off the light in the study table. I was just about to go to my bed when a strong gust of wind from outside blew the curtain on the window. It drew my attention and there was it. A woman in white was there, staring at me. Goosebumps crawled all over my body. I always see creatures like them, but I never get used to it. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to disturb Touya and Miss Mizuki. I jumped into my bed and hided under the sheets. But even if I did, I still sensed it coming for me. I was really scared. After a few minutes, I heard her squawking. Second after second, I hear her cries go nearer to me. With another bizarre experience, I failed to sleep.

My alarm clock made me get off the bed. Thank God, she left. But my eyes were too tired, I wanted to sleep. But too late, it's already time for school. I headed to the shower room and had my shower for a moment. I was still scared; I didn't even look at the mirror. And then, I slipped in my uniform and got ready for school. But I had a really big problem: I failed to finish my assignment.

I went downstairs and heard Touya talking to a guy. "Touya, who's in there?" I asked in curiosity.

To my surprise, Yukito was there, talking to my brother. He waved at me as I went down. "So, you got a new boyfriend, huh?" Touya asked. "Well… yeah," I felt my cheeks turn crimson. "Oh! I still haven't eaten my breakfast!" I said. "No rush, look at the time," he said. He was right. There's still one hour before our class starts. So, I headed to the kitchen and saw the lunch and breakfast prepared by Miss Mizuki. "Thanks a lot!" I said as I finished eating and got my lunch. "No problem," she said.

Yukito and I went outside and headed to his car. We headed to the school and I went inside without bidding goodbye to him. I went to our classroom and sat in my chair. "Morning, sleepy head!" Li said. "I'm not in the good mood today, don't tease me," I said. "Uh, sure… Hey, did you finish the homework?" he asked. "Oh no!" "Hey, don't tell me you didn't finish it." "Well, I'm telling you." "I'm lending you my notebook for a while, but you give it back to me a minute before the class starts, okay?" "You serious?" "Move it! Our teacher may come any minute now," he said. "Uh, okay. Thanks."

I hurriedly copied his answer. I finished it in the nick of time. "Thank you so much! I really owe you a lot!" I gave back his notebook. "Anytime. Hey, why didn't you finish that thing anyway?" he asked. "I'll tell 'ya later, teacher's coming."

After a few hours, it's break time. I told him everything that happened last night, the arrival of my brother and that ghost thingy. "So you have that so-called third eye?" "Yeah, I think so. Maybe that's why I'm scared at ghosts," I explained.

END OF CHAPTER 

I'm sorry that chappie didn't go too well. Sigh… And I'm sorry to tell you that I will bring this fic to an end in the next chappie. To tell you the truth, I'm really tired of typing these lemon stuffs. Sob… And another thing, there's no CCS in Animax anymore, I don't have inspiration. Sob. I'm really sorry… But I'm really thankful for the reviews. I love you guyz!!!


	6. Sayonara: A Sweet Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with CCS, okay?

As I said in my last chappie, I'm gonna end this Fanfic in this very chapter. It's gonna be really hard for me because I'm going to miss writing this fic… I'm gonna miss you guyz… For supporting me and reading my fics… But we can't help it… Everything has an end, right? So let's do this fast, shall we?

**SOUL MATE**

CHAPTER SIX: Sayonara, a Sweet Goodbye 

Many weeks passed, but Syaoran never failed to be sweet to me every single day. He gave me stuffed toys, chocolates, roses… I didn't know why, but I think, I was still hoping to acquire 15 white roses from him. Sigh. But no luck. I never received even a single white rose from him before!

Finally, Touya and Miss Mizuki set off to go back abroad. But I wasn't that sad. I was used to being alone, for me, a man is an island. But the thing is, I was really scared of ghosts. Day after day, I experience strange things, which gave me the creeps. Sometimes, a ghostly apparition would appear right before my eyes, seeking for help. Sometimes, I would see headless nuns walking in our kitchen. The time came that I couldn't bear it anymore, I told it to Yukito. After that, he decided to come by to our house every night to sleep with me.

Then… the day I always hated came. It was already 8 pm when I went home, darkness enveloped the whole city. I was from shopping with my friends; it was so fun that I forgot that Yukito told me to go home early. When I opened the door… there he was, sitting at the couch, looking at me fiercely. "Hi, honey, I---" Yukito immediately stopped me from explaining. "Do you know what time is it now!" he shouted at me. "Well, I'm---" he once again stopped me. "You whore! I bet you met your OTHER boyfriend, huh!" he accused me. "Of course, not!" I hastily replied. He stood up and reached for me, which made me step backward. But then, he slapped me. The force of impact made me kiss the floor. "Damn you girl! No one ever messes with me!" he closed the entrance door and started to beat me up. He punched me in the stomach, slapped me numerous times. He even looked for a wood and threw it too me! He was the first person who ever made such a thing to me, my dad never tried to hurt me even once. I wasn't able to fight back that time, he was too strong for me. My dress was all ripped; my body was a total mess. I thought that I was going to die that time. I was left alone in the house with Yukito the whole night.

The next day, I failed to go to school because my body was totally beaten up. I spent the whole day lying in my bed, until the doorbell rang. I thought that it was Yukito; I wanted to tell him that we're through after what he did to me that night. But I was wrong, it was Syaoran.

"Hi, Sakura! Why were you absent this morning? Sakura?" he looked at me from head to foot. "Hey? Why do you have so many wound?" he held me in my hand. "It's none of your business," I turned my back at him. "I see. Maybe I made the right decision." "Huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked, perplexed. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. The whole class knows about it now." "You didn't answer my question," I said, I raised one of my eyebrows. "Okay, okay… I will… I will leave next week," he said sadly. "What? You're already going?" I was shocked. "Well… I went here because of you… But you never notice me… So, I decided to go back to Hong Kong and continue my career. It's kinda happy there, 'ya know?" he said, forcing his lips to smile. It's true… I never noticed his kindness to me… I kept on staying away from him… But why? Because he's a star? Because everyone will hate me if they see me flirting with Li? Or because I already have my soul mate… We're through now though… But if I leave him, I will never ever be paired to my soul mate… Wahhh! What am I going to do!

"Is something wrong?" Li seemed to notice me. "Please Li, don't go!" those words came out of my mouth unexpectedly. "Really? You want me here?" his face came to life. "Well… Um… I'm going to break up with Yukito and I need a friend beside me…" I looked for an alibi. "Oh… So that's why… But why would you want to break up with him?" he asked. "Because he beat me up last night," I answered. "What did you just say!" he said. "Okay. I'm gonna repeat it. HE BEAT ME UP LAST NIGHT." "I just can't believe it." "But it happened. So… Can you stay?" I asked. "I'm sorry but I can't." "But why?" I asked. "I don't want to get hurt when you use me to make him jealous!" he said, and then took off. What made him say that? Li…

The Day After

I woke up very early… I didn't wait for Yukito to come to pick me up. I went to the school… alone… Li failed to greet me 'Good Morning' as he used to. Why is he angry with me? Did I say something wrong yesterday? I sat in my chair, silly thoughts wandering in my mind. I must make a way. I can't let him go home if he's still mad at me. A gift? Like I did before? Will that do? Well… it's better to try though.

Knock… knock… knock… Someone knocked on the classroom door. I thought it was our teacher, because it was almost time to start the class. But to my surprise, it wasn't the instructor. Yukito stood there and looked for me. I was astonished to see Li stand up to make a fight. "Why are you here, dumb head! Here to hurt Sakura again!" he dashed onto Yukito and held his collar up. "None of your business!" he pushed Li backwards. Does Li really care for me? I must stop this mess at once! I rushed to the two and told them to stop. "Sakura why are you protecting this jerk? He beat you up last time, didn't he?" he was glaring at Yukito. "I know that, but you're making a big fuss! I don't know if something's wrong with you!" those words came out of my mouth accidentally. "I can't believe you're doing this!" Li said and walked out.

"Thanks, Sakura, you saved me from that jerk," Yukito's words made me laugh a bit. I never thought that he's that coward! But then, I became serious suddenly. "Yukito, I think we must break up now," I clarified. "Huh? What are you saying, honey? You can't do this to me!" he rebelled. "Oh yes, I can. Our relationship ends in this very moment," I said, then dragged him out of the room. "Goodbye," I told him, then went inside the classroom. At last… At last I'm now free from his greedy hands…

Many hours passed and the classes are through. I headed to the nearest department store to buy the things needed to make a stuffed toy. I made one once, so I already know how to make it. After buying some cotton, cloths, pins and strings, I went home.

I went inside the house and headed to my room. I wanted to finish the stuffed toy really fast. I started doing it, from cutting the cloth, to sewing. I wonder… Will I make it in time? Will I be able to give it to him? Several hours passed and I was still awake. I pricked my finger numerous times, but I kept on doing it.

Wahhh! I must finish this whatever happens. I didn't notice… It's already morning! I was busy stitching; I even forgot to set the alarm clock. I hastened to the bathroom and took my daily shower. I hurriedly put on my clothes and took off for school.

Our class started but I was still sleepy… Then, I started dreaming… It's the same dream again; a lady and a guy are in the airport. They both looked sad… The guy gave the lady some roses and walked away. The lady yelled something and this caught the guy's attention.

"Miss Kinomoto? Miss Kinomoto?" someone was calling me… That voice seemed familiar. Oh no! It's my teacher's voice! "Are you having a good dream?" the lecturer asked me. The whole class laughed after that. I then turned scarlet. I glanced at Li for a while… He looked worried somehow.

When I went home, I did the same thing. I continued working on the stuffed toy. Something just passed in my mind. What's the meaning of that dream? I kept on thinking, but still, no clue.

I failed to sleep again, but at last… I finished the toy! I hurried to the bathroom and took my shower, then wore my uniform. I headed to the school excitedly. I looked for Li… but he's not there? I looked for him all over the place, but no luck. "Hey Sakura, you looking for something?" Chiharu asked me. "Did you see Li pass by earlier?" "Huh? You're looking for Li? Don't you know?" "Know what?" I was pretty puzzled. "He's not going here anymore, he told us yesterday that he will go straight to the airport," she explained. So that means… I must go there just to give the stuffed toy? No way! "Remember, Sakura, follow what your heart says," Naoko said as if she knew what I was thinking. "Thanks for the advice, guys," I said, then took off for the airport. (Anyway, I don't know any airport in Japan…)

I looked for the plane going to Hong Kong. Many people were passing by. I was confused. Will I ever get to see him again? Will I be able to give the stuffed toy I made for him?

Hey… Who's that? "Li!" I shouted from afar. And I was correct. It's him! It's really him! I dashed to hug him… It's like it had been years when we last saw each other. I really missed him. "Li…" I parted from him. "I knew you'd come. You miss me, right?" he said mischievously. I ignored him but instead, put out the stuffed toy from my bag and handed it to him. "For me?" he asked. "Isn't it obvious?" "Hehe… Is this me?" "You got it! I call that one my very own 'Akira Fujiyama plushie'!" In said proudly. "Haha…" he laughed. "What? Is there anything funny? Is my plushie funny?" "Nah. Not at all. I'm just embarrassed that all I can give back is this…" he handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"I must go now. The plane's leaving," he bade me goodbye. "I guess nothing can stop you now…" "Thanks for the time. I'm leaving. Goodbye," he turned his back to me and started walking away. I noticed that the roses he gave to me are pure white. It made me curious, I started counting. Oh my God! My heart's beating so fast! They're exactly fifteen!

I started calling out his name. "Li! Li!" I tried looking for him. I know he's not yet that far! "Li! Li! Li!" I was just about to cry. Will I ever get to see him again now that I knew that he's actually my soul mate? "Li! Li!" I dropped onto my knees. I gave up. I won't see him ever again…

"Hey, you calling my name?" a very familiar voice came from afar. "Li!" I wanted to cry; I didn't know what to do. He headed to my place and offered his hand to pull me up. My tears rolled down to my cheeks unexpectedly. "Now, now, don't cry," he hugged me… Gosh, so many people were looking at us. "You know? I never expected you to be---" he covered my lips with his finger. "You don't have to explain… I understand it already," he said sweetly. "But how about those people? Will you let them see you hugging a girl like me?" "I don't care about them one bit…" he parted from me. "Will you be my girl friend?" "Hai!"

I then realized that the people I saw in my dreams were actually Li and I… Many years passed and we decided to marry. Currently, we got three children! But until now, he still don't know about that sign thingy… All I know is, the greatest gift I've ever received is a bouquet of 15 white roses…

END OF FAN FIC 

At last! I finished it! Wahahahaha! But I'll miss you all… Thanks… Bye… Oh, wait. Wanna know some infos about some CCS characters? Here they are:

Kinomoto Sakura is a 4th grader in Tomoeda Shougakkou. Her birthday is April 1, and her blood type is A. Sakura likes gym and music class, and she hates math. She is on the cheerleading club. Sakura always uses her roller-blades to school, usually following her older brother who rides his bike. Sakura likes to eat noodles and omelet-rice. She's afraid of ghosts.

Daidouji Tomoyo is a 4th grader in Tomoeda Shougakkou. She is Sakura's best friend, and she "loves" Sakura. Her birthday is September 3, and her blood type is A. Tomoyo is very smart, and comes from a very rich family. She has a group of female body guards with her when she goes out at night. She likes music and Japanese class, and there isn't anything that she hates. Tomoyo is in the chorus club. Tomoyo likes to eat noodles and sushi. Tomoyo also knows about Card Captor Sakura, and she designs all of Sakura's outfits.

Kinomoto Touya is a second year student in Sejyu High School. His birthday is February 29, and his blood type is O. Touya likes chemistry, and he is on the soccer team. He rides his mountain bike to school. Touya calls Sakura "kaijuu" (monster), but actually he is very protective of his little sister. Touya likes to eat steak.

Kinomoto Fujitaka is Sakura and Touya's father, and he teaches at an university. His birthday is January 3. Fujitaka is good at cooking, and likes sweets and noodles. He is also the best at sports in the family.

Kinomoto Nadeshiko was Sakura and Touya's mother. She died when Sakura was 3 (Nadeshiko was 27). Her birthday was May 20. Nadeshiko was a model since junior high, and was very pretty. She married Fujitaka (her teacher) when she was 16 (he was 25). She liked sweets and tea.

Daidouji Sonomi is Tomoyo's mother, and president of a toy company. Her maiden name was Amamiya Sonomi , and she was a cousin of Amamiya Nadeshiko , Sakura's mother. Her birthday is October 13. Sonomi "protected" her Nadeshiko ever since kindergarten, and she says she will never forgive Fujitaka for marrying Nadeshiko. Sonomi was on the national track team in high school, and was a very fast runner. But Fujitaka was even faster than her.

Tsukishiro Yukito is a classmate of Touya. His birthday is December 25, and his blood type is AB. Yukito wasn't in any club, but he helped out the archery club by participating in matches. He likes math. Yukito loves to eat, and he eats a lot, very quickly. Also, Sakura was in love with Yukito.

Li Syaoran is a transfer student from Hong Kong, who came to Sakura's school in December. His birthday is July 13, and his blood type is O. Syaoran likes gym and math class. He came to Japan to look for the clow cards, and figured out right away that Sakura was the one who had the cards. Syaoran is from the Li family, who is related to the mother of Clow Reed, the magician who made the clow cards. Syaoran fell in love with Yukito, but he also likes Sakura. Here are the names of Li's family:

Li Ieran (Syaoran's mother)  
Li Fuutie (Syaoran's sister)  
Li Shiefa (Syaoran's sister)  
Li Fanren (Syaoran's sister)  
Li Feimei (Syaoran's sister)

Li Meilin is a transfer student from Hong Kong, and was Li Syaoran's cousin (and fiancée). Meilin came to Japan because she wanted to help Syaoran find the clow cards. But she doesn't have any powers of magic herself. Meilin is very proud of herself, and she is good at martial arts.

Sasaki Rika is a classmate of Sakura. Her birthday is June 24, and her blood type is A. Rika was in love with an "older" guy.

Mihara Chiharu is a classmate of Sakura. Her birthday is May 28, and her blood type is O. Chiharu is also in the cheerleading club.

Yanagisawa Naoko is a classmate of Sakura. Her birthday is October 11, and her blood type is AB. Naoko is also in the cheerleading club.

Yamazaki Takashi is a classmate of Sakura, and was also the class council president. His birthday is June 1, and his blood type is AB. Takashi is in the computer club, and he was also a close friend of Chiharu.

Mizuki Kaho is a mysterious teacher who came to Sakura's school. Kaho had met Touya a few years ago.

That's all! Ciao!


End file.
